


Defective

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kazunari got an android on his twentieth birthday, he wasn’t expecting too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattoosanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/gifts).



> Also posted on dA but I liked it enough to post here too ;v;

When Kazunari got an android on his twentieth birthday, he wasn’t expecting too much. His family wasn’t poor by any means, but that didn’t mean they’d get a top of the line android easily. They’d have to save up and Kazunari knew that they hadn’t been doing that.

That’s why he was surprised when he saw how realistic the android seemed. He looked like an actual man, just with bright red hair and eyes.

“Hello, how may I serve you?” He asked, sounding anything like the androids you’d see in commercials.”

“Oh...Well tell me your name to start!” Kazunari said with a small nod.

“I am programmed to answer to Akashi Seijuurou.” He gave a small smile to his new owner. “May I ask your name?”

“Takao Kazunari…”

“It’s nice to meet you, Takao-kun!” He chirped, artificial happiness in his voice.

Kazunari smiled and turned to his mother who had been watching. She gave a small happy sigh.

“Oh, they said he was defective.” She said. “I’m glad that wasn’t true… I think I can leave you with him, then…”

“Oh, thanks mom.” Kazunari gave her a smile. “I think that’ll be fine!”

She gave a small wave and left, Kazunari smiling widely. Now then, what was he supposed to tell his android to do…?

He couldn’t decide, though, not before the android let out a human-sounding sigh. That wasn’t supposed to happen.

“I’m glad she’s gone now. I can actually talk normally.” Seijuurou said and Kazunari jumped.

Androids weren’t supposed to be able to talk like that. They were supposed to be set to one code and one kind of voice…

“You sound like a human…” He squeaked out.

“I know that I do, that’s why I’m defective.” Seijuurou said plainly, as if it was obvious. “I just didn’t want to be discovered and shipped off again. If I was...I would be disassembled.”

“Oh…” Kazunari’s brow furrowed. That wasn’t at all a good thing…

“So will you keep in quiet that I’m defective?” The redhead android asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I will!” Kazunari replied with a small nod. “I promise I won’t tell anyone about it. It’s our little secret.”

“Thank you.” Seijuurou gave the human a small smile. “You’ll be a nice master.”

“Whoa, whoa! Not master, friend.” Kazunari said, waving his hands in front of him, “You’re not like an average android. I can’t be your master.”

“Are you sure?” Seijuurou asked. “My coding tells me you would be my master.”

“Well, I’m telling you that I’m not! Can’t you like…” Kazunari thought for a moment. “Change your coding or something? To make me me your friend or something instead?”

“One moment.” Seijuurou replied, closing his eyes in what seemed to be focus. “Sadly, my friend setting it close to lover. If one wrong thing is said, it can be tipped over.”

“Well...Can it be changed back?” Kazunari asked.

“No.”

Kazunari thought for a moment. Would it be worth having Seijuurou change it, to stop being thought of as his master? He really didn’t like being called anyone’s ‘master’ anyway.

“I think I’ll risk it.” He said with a small nod. “Go ahead and switch it to the friend setting, anything it better than being your master.”

Seijuurou gave Kazunari a small smile. “Done.”

“That was easy…” Kazunari blinked. “I thought it would take some time.”

“Androids work faster than humans.” Seijuurou replied simply. “It would take you a while to truly think of me as a friend, for me it takes mere moments.”

Kazunari blinked. “Well...It’s gonna be nice having someone I know who likes me, then!”

Without another word, the human moved forward and wrapped his arms around the android. He noted Seijuurou’s skin was cold, very cold. That didn’t matter, though, the hug was sure to still be nice.

“Ah…” The android pushed him away, confusion on his face. “What was that?”

“A hug!” Kazunari replied. “It’s a thing friends can do!”

“I...see.” Seijuurou mumbled. “I never before got a ‘hug.’”

The human let out a melodramatic gasp. “How could you have never gotten a hug before today?”

“I was usually sent back within hours of reaching a home for being defective.” Seijuurou replied plainly. “I never got affection from my previous owners.”

“Well then, we’ll just have to fix that!” Kazunari exclaimed, pulling Seijuurou into another hug. “I have a lot of affection to give you.”

“Oh...Alright…”

The human was more than pleased when the android tentatively wrapped his own arms around Kazunari. This was going to be good.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now I have a full au for this OTL


End file.
